


Metal Forces.

by XxAlicornian_QueenxX



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, But he can control his robot body, Canon-Typical Violence, Eggman is abusive., Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I swear, I will make the tags valid, Infinite just wants to finish his sentences, Metal Sonic is an angry boy, Metal Sonic is now organic, Metal Sonic remembers OVA, Metal Sonic turns Organic, Metal is so confused about emotions, Sonic Forces, The Freedom Fighters are friendly to Metal, Threats of Violence, Will add more chapters if people like it so far, and Knuckles is here, electricution, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAlicornian_QueenxX/pseuds/XxAlicornian_QueenxX
Summary: Replace the custom hero with Metal Sonic.1. Expect twists.2. Amy x Sonic is one sided, as always.3. Sonic is tortured by having to watch Eggman torture others.4. References to Sonic OVA.5. Spoilers for Sonic OVA and Sonic Forces.6. I'm probably not good at acting out as these characters, so bear with me.7. Includes cutscenes in Sonic Forces from Metal's perspective.8. Metal Sonic becomes organic in this, but when he sleeps he controls his robot body again. Probably thanks to the Phantom Ruby.9. Queen Aleena is seen in this, but she does not speak, and does not do much in this fic yet.10. Metal is a mute boi.11. Whatever damage Metal's old body takes, the new one recieves, and vice versa.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog (One sided.)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	1. The Beginning

I watched as Infinite and the clones he made of all of us defeat Sonic. He made it look like it was childsplay. Like anyone could do it with their eyes closed. I saw Tails burst into tears as Sonic supposedly "died". I could still sense that he was alive. My creator laughed as Infinite turned towards the two-tailed fox. Tails realized that he would be next if he didn't leave, so he flew as fast as his two tails could carry him, while everyone else had ran off. My creator continued laughing, finding the people's torture amusing. I didn't move from my spot. I knew that the doctor would want to find me. To reprogram me. To make me his loyal servant. I wasn't going to allow that. 

I didn't need to move, in order for my creator to spot me from the corner of his eye. He turned to face me, his laughter ceasing. ``Ah, right. Metal Sonic. I've been looking for you.`` He spoke, to which Infinite turned to face me as well. I still didn't move. Infinite resembled the embodiment of fear. Someone who would now make any normal person shiver with fear just at the sound of his name. I was not a normal person. I was Metal Sonic. The real Sonic. A robot with no emotions such as "fear". 

``You know, Metal. I'm a little disappointed, that you have gone out of your way to rebel against me. And to do something that Infinite easily had done single-handedly. Right now, you're far too dangerous to be kept the way you are, with those little stunts you pulled. I'm not just talking about Metal Madness, either.You know where I'm going with this, I'm assuming?`` I didn't utter a word. I knew exactly what was going to happen. I needed to get away from there. I'm not afraid, but I'm not an idiot either. I know when I need to run away. That would be right now.

[New Objective. Escape.]

Without giving either of the two villains in front of me a warning, I turned around, and flew as fast as I could. I wasn't going to let myself be eliminated as easily as they wished. That was when I heard it. The Phantom Ruby. I knew that I was going to have to become unpredictable, in order to avoid getting demolished by Infinite, so I formed into a ball, expecting to hit Infinite, possibly his leg. My assumption had been correct, as I was kicked. I ricocheted off his leg, and then hit a building, which I uncurled and flew out the window on the other side of the building. I heard the ruby again, and I prepared to fire ahead of me. Instead of Infinite appearing, the Phantom Cubes appeared and followed me, to which I avoided them to the best of my ability. 

I was caught off-guard, however, as Infinite appeared in front of me, kicking me downwards to the ground, from the force of the impact. I attempted to get up again, but before I could do anything, another Phantom Cube hit my body. Infinite kicked my body over, so I faced upwards. He stomped on my head, and error symbols began flooding my vision, and screen. The ruby made another noise, as suddenly, a spear was impaling my chassis. I began flickering off, as my "life" faded from my very "eyes".


	2. What am I?

I woke up to the sound of a distant singing. It sounded faint, and beautful. It was the voice of a woman, but I couldn't quite pinpoint who exactly was singing. Who would be singing when Sonic's dead? His creator surely would. When I opened my eyes, the singing stopped. I could see that I was in Mystic Jungle. Did someone save me? That had to be it. The doctor would've brought me to his lab, and already have reprogrammed me. I didn't feel anymore loyal to him than I was before. But... I did feel something. I felt grass. I felt textures. I looked at my hand, and immediately began to scream.

Or at least, would have, if my voice actually worked. My hand was gloved, but my hand wasn't what scared me. It was my arm. My arm had flesh. Not only that, but I was also feeling fear. I felt emotions! What happened to me?? I got up, looking around. At first, I didn't see anyone. But after a moment of frantic searching, I saw a female, lavender hedgehog walking away. Wait a minute. 

Queen Aleena. She went missing after Robotnik first started trying to take over the world, to which, years later Sonic arrived to save everyone. I knew this, because she had been wanted for several years. I began to chase after her, but the moment she left my sight, she disappeared. I stopped and I silently cursed myself, as I began walking around. After a few minutes of aimlessly walking, I found myself in Green Hill. It was disasterous, and it was starting to look like Sand Hill. I began running in the direction of the city, surprisingly with Sonic's speed, with a new objective in mind. 

* * *

I found myself in the city, which was now in chaos. Everyone was running for their lives, and robots were everywhere. The civilians took one look at me, and immediately ran towards me, thinking that I was Sonic, coming to save them. So I looked like Sonic. Was I Sonic at this point? I saw several of the robots freak out, and begin calling the doctor. My ex-creator. I formed into a ball, and spin dashed into them, destroying them almost immediately. I turned to the civilians, and began pointing at the exit out of the city. That was enough for them to understand, and flee from the city. I began running further and further into the city, destroying robots as I went. With each robot I passed, I only grew angrier and angrier with Eggman. 

I continued running, until I saw a red figure in the distance, surrounded by broken robots. Knuckles. By now, I had gotten rid of most of the robots in the area, except for those robots, so I assumed they were destroyed by him. I stopped about 10 feet behind him, skidding slightly, which seemed to catch his attention. ``Sonic...?`` Knuckles said with a small gasp, before realization struck him. ``You're not Sonic. Sonic's dead. And you look different from him.`` Apparently I didn't look completely like Sonic, but enough to be seen as Sonic by most. Not by those who actually believe Sonic's long gone, though, like Knuckles. 

I stared at the red echidna. ``What are you doing here, anyway? It's too dangerous for civillians to be out here.`` I continued staring, not answering his questions. ``Are you deaf??`` He questioned, getting angry. I shook my head, and made a zipped mouth gesture. ``You can't talk?`` He asked, looking a bit calmer. I nodded, and the echidna sighed. ``Well, that figures. You're a rebel, right? My men contacted me, saying a blue blur was destroying robots here. I'm assuming that's you?`` I nodded again. ``That's great! We need to regroup back at the base. I'll take you there. Follow me, and be quick, before Eggman finds us here.`` I nodded again, and began following him. 

``Have you heard of me? Not to brag, but.. I'm the Commander.`` Knuckles bragged. Knuckles? The commander? The Freedom Fighters must really be in trouble, aren't they? As we walked and talked, we both suddenly stopped. I felt like I was being watched, and I thought Knuckles assumed so as well. I ran to him, tackling him out of the way of a sudden incoming Phantom Cube. I "scanned" the area around me, and my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Infinite. 

``This is new. Are you supposed to be Sonic's sibling or something? Pathetic. I'll end your life just as fast as I did with your hero--`` Before Infinite finished, I jumped up and spin dashed Infinite, to which he just simply kicked me away. ``Fine, have it your way. I'll make you suffer a long and painful dea--`` I interrupted him again, by grabbing Knuckles, and running as fast as I could with my sonic speed. 

``Get back here!`` I heard a voice from behind me, and I turned a corner. I wasn't able to lose him last time, but maybe I could lose him in a different way. I turned several corners, running past robots. As soon as I was out of his sight, I hid in a broken down building, putting Knuckles down and listening. Infinite appeared, and searched the area, but he quickly moved on, thinking I was still running. 

I let out a sigh of relief as he left, before turning to face Knuckles, crossing my arms. ``...Yeah, yeah. Thanks for saving me. Now that you're wanted by that guy, though, it's more unsafe then it was earlier. Follow me, the base is nearby.`` I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes. Metal is kind of a dick. Knuckles is slightly egotistical. Slightly. And now that Metal Sonic is organic, he now suffers the same fate as all male hedgehogs, getting constantly confused as Sonic. Also, let Infinite finish his sentences, dammit!


	3. Officially A Freedom Fighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I go to sleep, wake up, clean around the house, and turn on my computer. And what do I see? 4 kudos. Now i gotta post three more chapters. Sorry if this is short, i'll post another one quickly. Thanks for the support!

Vector walked through the door, scratching his head. ``Eggman's army is unstoppable!`` He groaned. ``Without Sonic, the people are losing hope and giving into despair!`` ``Despair is a luxury we don't have.`` Silver replied. ``I still dream that Sonic is with us..`` Amy sighed. ``Do you think he might be--`` ``I'm an optimist, but I'm also a realist.`` Silver interrupted. ``Sonic is gone, Amy. And Tails is... Tails has just lost it. If we're going to win, we have to do it without them.`` ``Silver is right.`` Espio put his hands on the table in from of him, and explained. ``We've been hoping for a miracle these past six months, but I'm afraid we have to make our own miracle.`` Espio crossed his arms, backing away from the table. ``Eggman's army has everyone terrified.`` Silver countered. ``If we want the people to rally, we have to show them that strength doesn't just come from numbers.`` 

``Not everyone is terrified! Isn't a new recruit joining us today?`` Charmy chirped in. ``Yes, a survivor from the city, right?`` Silver questioned. ``I'm accessing the file now...`` Amy pulled up a computer, and began looking into the new recruit. 

Just as Amy pulled up the new recruit's info, Knuckles walked in. ``Knuckles! What's the sitrep, Commander?`` Silver asked Knuckles. ``Happy to see you're all still alive. Eggman's forces have chewed through our defenses at Green Hill, and the resistance in the city is reporting that whatever it is that finished Sonic...`` Knuckles explained before seeing everyone distraught at Sonic's death. ``Sorry, still not used to saying that.`` He apologized before continueing. ``Whatever it is has got them running in fear.`` 

At that moment, the door opened, and I stepped inside the room. ``All except for this brave guy, who survived the battle and made it here in one piece. Meet our newest recruit.`` Knuckles introduced me to the Freedom Fighters, by pushing me forward, which I did not enjoy. Charmy flew over to me. ``Hmm, doesn't look like much.`` Charmy answered. ``Neither do you, Charmy, but I still find a use for your pointy butt!`` Knuckles playfully countered, to which Charmy just giggled. ``Here, rookie. Take this.`` Knuckles gave me a Burst Wispon. ``We're depending on you.``I took the Wisp. ``Okay, let's get going, everybody! The world's not gonna save itself!`` Knuckles exclaimed, and everyone cheered.


	4. The Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Electricution, physical torture and mental torture. Continue if you dare.

I laid on the bed that was given to me by the Freedom Fighters. Everyone here had a room, and they assumed I needed one too. I didn't need to sleep. Sleeping was inferior. Though so was just about everything else that had happened to me. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened. Me turning organic, meeting Aleena, and now I'm a Freedom Fighter. This wasn't a dream, as robots didn't have dreams. But I wasn't a robot anymore. I was actually alive. That meant I could dream, right? I sighed, closing my eyes. Maybe I would actually gain something useful from these dreams. Like answers.. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I felt myself turn on, like usual. Wait a second. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. I felt my optics flicker to life, to see the doctor standing in front of me, looking proud. I tried to move, but I heard the clinging of chains. Of course.``Welcome back, Metal Sonic. Do you perhaps remember anything that happened?`` I froze. Did he mean the fight with Infinite? Would saying no be the right choice? I signalled out a "negative" in the form of beeps. ``Good.`` Okay, I was correct. ``Now, let's test your loyalty!`` I looked around through the corner of my eyes, and saw Infinite staring. He must be plan B for if I wasn't loyal. 

Suddenly, I was released, and I almost fell to the ground, but I quickly regained my balance. ``Now. Let's start with something easy. Fetch me that wrench from the table.`` He gestured to a table with the wrench, and with a glass behind it. Behind that glass, were Orbot and Cubot hiding behind a chair. Strange. I didn't feel anymore compelled to do this task than I normally did. Was he testing something he implemented on me, or was he just testing me in general? Nonetheless, I obeyed, walking to the wrench, grabbing it, and walking back to my creator, handing it to him.

``Very good.`` I tried to read him, to find out what was going on, but unfortunately, like normal, I couldn't. For an incompetant fool, he was able to keep his plans hidden well. ``Now, follow me.`` He began walking out of the room, with Orbot, Cubot and finally Infinite following. I obeyed, following behind the two. I recognized this place. The Death Egg. How many times had the doctor created this thing, now? It's not even an original thing he made! He just took something from a show he watched, and formed it into an egg.

We went down the corridors, and I realized where we were going. The prison. Was he going to lock me down there? Negative. I would have already been there if he wanted to do that. So was I going to kill someone? 

We eventually made it to a certain cell, to which I froze, visibly stiffening. There in that cell was Sonic the hedgehog. The very person I was made to destroy, and the very person that constantly ruined my creator's plans. ``Oh, hey! I was wondering when you would come back. And I see you brought Metal, too! How are ya, buddy?`` I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

``Don't attack, Metal.`` I stiffened. This was the test. He wanted to see if I would obey him, over completing my main objective. After replacing my main objective, I didn't particularly feel the burning desire to murder him, as much as I did in the past. I assumed the doctor didn't realize that, however. I obeyed, staying still.

``Now I know something is up. What are you playing at, Egghead?`` Sonic asked, still wearing his smirk. ``You'll see.`` was all Eggman replied with, before Orbot and Cubot began circling me. ``You know, you could kill Sonic right now. And complete your only mission in life.`` Orbot commented. They were trying to tempt me. I wasn't going to fall for it. I remained still. 

``Yeah, are you really going to let Sonic live? He's right here, defenseless and unable to fight back. Now would be the perfect chance to fight him.`` Cubot remarked. Technically wrong. Even if the doctor didn't order me not to, it would still be inferior of me to just kill him like this. 

``Very good, Metal. Now.`` The doctor pulled out a remote. ``I'm aware of how you feel about him, Sonic. Want to help him remain sentient and free. Especially after all those times you've reached out and showed him kindness. So what if I just...`` He pressed the button, and I suddenly felt a surge of electricity. I collapsed to my knees and let out several beeps of pain. Why was I feeling this way? Did the doctor add a pain sensor? How do I turn it off???

``Metal!`` I heard a voice, full of panic. Sonic. I looked up at him, as the electricity finally ceased. ``That will be what happens when you disobey me, Metal Sonic. And with every time I have to punish you with this, I will be increasing the voltage power. And I will be bringing you down here everytime, so you-`` He glared at Sonic. ``-Can witness it all.`` Was this supposed to be the doctor's way of torturing Sonic and me at the same time? ``Now, return to your charging capsule. I will be using you in the future.`` I obeyed, and began standing up, and walking to my charging station.

It wasn't long until I realized someone was following me. Infinite. I continued walking, assuming he was just there to make sure I would obey. I reached the charging chamber, and stepped into the capsule, and began powering myself down. As I did this, I saw Infinite staring at me. As if he knew something was wrong with me. 

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily. I was back at the Freedom Fighter HQ. I let out a sigh of air. It was just a vivid dream. Wait.... I felt pain, as if I was electricuted. I looked at my body, and it appeared normal at first glance, before realizing that some of my fur was electrified. Had I been electricuted in my sleep? Why was I alive? Who would do this? Then it clicked. That wasn't a dream. That was real. But how? I was a robot. 

I got up, walking to a desk in my room, sitting down at it, writing down some theories. The most likely thing to have happened was my spirit possessing my old body. But how? Did I even have a soul? Why would my old body give me pain? I stayed up the rest of the night, trying to decipher what had happened.


	5. The Rescue.

I had been working on making myself, as well as everyone else some armor. Apparently my memory with the doctor's robot blueprints, mech blueprints, and other blueprints were more than enough to get started with armor. And this was a step up, as there were apparently no other engineers around, or anything. Tails had gone insane, from what I've heard, and nobody has heard from him. Iassumed that Tails had suffered the same fate as Sonic. 

I felt something strange. Remorse? Why was I feeling this way, when I wasn't the one who did this? Whatever happened, I couldn't dwell on it. Not with what had been happening. Soon, I should've been able to actually create other robots. I don't have the supplies yet, but I would go out and get what I needed. As part of the rebellion, I was given a radio in case I ever got seperated from them, which was bound to happen in wars. 

I was working on more armor when I, and the other Freedom Fighters were called by Knuckles. ``I've just recieved some incredible news! Sonic is alive!`` Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic is alive?? Seriously? So much for me being superior to him. ``No way! That's excellent!`` Silver replied, excitedly. ``What!? Oh, thank goodness! I knew it! I knew it!`` Amy replied as well, and I thought that Amy would faint from her happiness. ``He's captured in the orbiting prison. My spy there says he's in a solitary confinement cell, and they've been torturing him for months.`` Knuckles exclaimed. Sonic? Captured? I guess I'm still the superior one then! ``That's horrible! We have to rescue him!`` Amy replied, sounding heartbroken. ``Plan's already happening, Amy. I've got a squad on the way to the Space Port in the Chemical Plant to "borrow" a shuttle.`` Knuckles reassured Amy. 

``C'mon, guys. Who's up for an old-school style jailbreak?`` Knuckles asked and everyone cheered. I finished with the rest of the armor, walked out. 

* * *

[New Objective: Get to the shuttle.]

I ran into Chemical Plant, as someone contacted the team. ``Espio here. My team's engaging the enemy in the orbital tunnel!`` Espio reported. ``I think we can hold them off for now.`` Espio spoke as I landed on a platform. I started to destroy robots as I heard Espio speak once more. ``No, wait! Watch out! The masked one's here! The monster that took out Sonic!`` Espio warned. He's talking about Infinite. I knew it. I ran through Chemical Plant, as fast as Sonic would. ``Stay focused, rookie! We're off to find a shuttle!`` Vector told me, as I jumped up and used the burst wisp to fly over a sea of Badniks. 

Strange, how I used to work with them. It was wise to train fighting robots, in case I ever rebelled against the doctor, again. I landed, and began using my Burst Wispon against the Badniks, to which they immediately exploded. Weak. I jumped on a spring, and was thrown into the air. I landed, and fired at more Badniks as I ran. I reached a wall, jumped up to another platform, and landed. I ran through a loop-dee-loop, and when I reached the end of the path, I jumped, taking flight again using Burst, before landing on another platform. I ran and used my Wispon to destroy the robots. I jumped, and spin dashed into the robots, destroying some of them, while at the same time getting past them. 

I reached some rails and began grinding them. I reached the end of the rails, and jumped, beginning to use Burst again. I landed on a different platform, and continued running. I came across a large wall, and I used my flamethrower to make small explosions to propel me up again. I made it ontop of the wall, and jumped off again, propelling myself to the train, which I almost fall, only barely catching the train. I need to train more, This is unacceptable! I almost fell, and the whole mission would have been for nothing! I saw that the train was about to enter a tunnel, that I wouldn't be able to fit in while on the top, so I propelled myself over the tunnel. 

As I was about to land on train tracks, a train came barreling towards me, to which I propelled myself again, before landing safely. I jumped to another platform, nearly impaling myself with the spikes down below. I used the flamethrower to destroy the robots that were now in front of me, as I ran through the area. As I ran, I heard someone over my intercom. ``Let's head in while Espio keeps them busy!`` Silver said, as I circled another loop-dee-loop. ``We need a shuttle to get to Sonic in time.`` Knuckles informed us. I flew over another wall, landing again briefly to give my jets a momentary rest, continuing to run. ``All quiet at the launch pad, for now.`` Amy announces. ``Grab a shuttle before they sound the alarm!`` I continued to run as I overheard the conversation. I jumped, and flew until I reached another platform.

I ran again, almost running into a robot that I somehow didn't notice. Why did I not notice them?? I used the flamethrower as I ran, destroying any and all robots. I jumped up again, flying. I landed on rails, and began grinding them, as I heard Vector speak, most likely to himself. ``Perfect. They won't mind if we borrow this for a while.`` I knew I was running out of time. ``Hurry it up, rookie! Get outta there as soon as everyone's aboard. Step on it!`` Knuckles exclaimed. I the end of the railing, and flew onto another platform. I saw the shuttle in the distance, and I ran towards it, entering the shuttle. 

* * *

I was in the shuttle, when I heard a female voice from my intercom. ``Knuckles! Can you hear me?`` I recognized that voice. ``Rouge! It's about time! How's Sonic doing?`` Knuckles responded. ``He's been better. They're getting ready to banish him into space.`` Rouge informed. ``What!? You can't be serious!`` Silver exclaimed. ``Eggman's been keeping Sonic alive all this time. He's been waiting to show him his completed empire before banishing him.`` Rouge explained. ``And torturing Sonic just to pass the time. That's low, even for Eggman.`` Knuckles finished. ``The clock is ticking, boss.`` Rouge warned. ``But we don't even know where he's being held captive.``Amy complained. ``Yes we do. Eggman rebuilt the Death Egg. That's where he's keeping Sonic.`` Rouge countered. ``The Death Egg?? Oh, man, that's not good!`` Vector exclaimed. ``None of this is good, Vector. That's why it's called "war".`` Knuckles reinformed. ``You all know what to do. Let's go get Sonic.`` 

* * *

[New Objective: Save Sonic.]

I ran through the Death Egg, already having memorized the lay-outs from when I used to work for Eggman. ``Listen up, Rookie.`` Knuckles spoke. I'm not a rookie though..``Our other forces are busy dealing with the enemies.`` Knuckles informed. ``It looks like you took the best route.`` Obviously I did. I used to work here! But I wasn't going to say that. At least, not yet. ``It's up to you to save Sonic now. Find him!`` Knuckles spoke, I jumped onto another platform, not even needing to use my Wispon for this jump. I ran until I reached some robots, which I destroyed them. I jumped up, flying over a wall, and spin dashing into some more Badniks. I continued running deeper, trying to get to the prison area. Sonic better be thankful for this. I ran on a ramp, and jumped onto another platform. 

``The prisoners are being held in a kind of internment facility.`` Rouge states, as I ran down a flight of stairs. I reached the bottom, and used a flamethrower on the Badniks. ``Sonic is probably there, too.`` Rouge continued. ``Security is tight, so stay on your toes.`` I already knew this, but I kept silent, still unable to speak. ``Nothing in this room, either.`` Silver announced. ``Man! We're still trying to fight our way out. They've got us pinned down!`` Vector exclaimed. 

I reached another wall, and flew over it, landing on top of it. I continued running, using my flamethrower against Buzz Bombers, and other robots as I went. ``Looks like this place was used up until recently.`` Vector noted. I flew onto another platform. ``It appears that many of our brethren were held here.`` Espio informed. I landed on yet another platform. ``That's one more thing Eggman will answer for.`` Silver spoke, angry at Eggman. I got ambushed by some Badniks, but I defeated them with relative ease. I ran, hearing an alarm, and I heard Rouge over the intercom. ``Uh-oh. They're on high alert now.`` ``I sense Sonic's presence. He's close!`` Espio informed. I ran at high speeds, avoiding the lasers of Badniks which were too far away to be able to destroy, flamethrower or no flamethrower. I continued running down the hallway. 

* * *

I ran down the hallway, the robots having disappeared. I continued running, as I mentally laid out the map. As I exited from the hallway, out into an open area, I was suddenly attacked from above. I moved to the side to avoid lasers, when I ran into a Badnik, which punched me to the railing. I almost fell off, but luckily balanced myself. I felt an overwhelming feeling of pain. It was almost unbearable. Organic bodyes are weak.I backed up, falling to the ground, thankfully not over the edge, as three Badniks approached me. I felt something drip down my nose, and I rubbed it, to see red. My blood.

Suddenly, I heard the robots getting destroyed. I looked up, and saw Sonic. ``Easy there, everything's cool.`` Sonic said, as he held out his hand to help me up. I hesitated, the feeling of pain being replaced by an awkward and sad feeling. I had a flashback, of when Sonic attempted to save me from melting in the lava, after my first loss. I snapped back into reality, and took his hand, and he helped me up. ``Are you here to rescue me?`` He asked, to which I nodded. ``Can't tell you how much I appreciate it. It's been awhile since I've seen a friendly face.`` Sonic gestured to the robots. "Friendly face". You won't be saying that if and when you find out who I really am. And he better be happy that I risked my- ``You look a lot like me.`` Sonic commented, to which I just shrugged.

I heard someone over my radio. ``Hey rookie, you still in one piece?`` Knuckles asked. ``Oh, sure, don't even bother to ask how I am.`` Sonic playfully and sarcastically noted. Seriously? ``SONIC! I'M SO GLAD!`` Amy immediately responded. ``Amy?`` Sonic mouthed as Knuckles spoke to Amy.``Hold up, Amy. We're all happy Sonic is alive! But he won't be for long if he doesn't get off that egg in a hurry.`` ``Is there an exit around here?`` Sonic asked me, to which I pointed to a nearby nearby shuttle. Sonic nodded, before responding. Your concern is touching Knuckles.`` I clicked off the mic. ``Race to the shuttle?`` Sonic asked. I remembered the many many times we raced, and I nodded, wanting to challenge and possibly beat Sonic in a race. We both ran to the shuttle, neither at our full speed, so we don't accidentally smash head-first into the shuttle. As if Sonic needs anymore brain damage. I entered the shuttle first, which Sonic followed closely behind, as the door closed, and the shuttle took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Metal remembers OVA. He probably saved his memories and sent them to another computer as he was burning.


	6. Double Boost.

``Sonic. Having you alive is the best news we've had in months. And here's the bad news. Our intel indicates Eggman's got a weapons factory in Green Hill, pumping out munitions for his war effort.`` Knuckles informed. I remember clearly. I remember everything that happened with the doctor. ``A factory? We can't take out Eggman's home base in Metropolis if he's got a factory supplying him.`` Silver complained. ``No kidding. Look Sonic, I know you just got back, but we're spread thin. Can you take care of this? We need that factory in Green Hill destroyed.`` Knuckles asked. ``Take the rookie with you.`` My ears perked at hearing that. Me? With Sonic? Is this a sick joke, constantly reminding me that I'm never going to be better at something then Sonic? 

``You sure about that? The kid was shaking like a leaf the whole time we were at the Death Egg.`` Vector noted. Shaking? Was I shaking? I never felt "fear".. Was it out of anger, then? ``That's because it's cold in space! The factory is nice and warm!`` Charmy butted in. I was cold? I didn't notice. Curse my body for being like this. ``It will be when it's burnt to the ground! Sonic, you take the lead. Rookie, just make sure you take good notes.`` I mentally groaned. Me? Taking notes? From my loathsome copy? If I were to reveal myself to be Metal Sonic, you wouldn't be saying that, would you? ``I've got six months of payback I'm just dying to spend. This sounds like a good start!`` Sonic finally replied. Deep down, I knew why Sonic was so silent. Because Eggman made him watch as he abused his allies, innocent people, and me. I began preparing for the next mission. 

* * *

[New Objective: Destroy The Weapons Factory.]

Sonic and I ran into Green Hill, which had sand and dead plants everywhere. ``The enemy's factory is inside the pyramid. I can send reinforcements if you don't think you can handle it.`` Knuckles offered, as Sonic and I destroyed robots. ``No need! The two of us are more than enough!`` Sonic responded. Obviously we could handle it ourselves. In fact, I bet that I could handle it without Sonic! We both hit springs, and we were sent into the air, to which I grabbed Sonic, and used my burst wispon to get us the rest of the way. ``We'll blitz the place and open up a path for the resistance.`` Sonic said as we landed. 

``Right partner?`` He said, turning to me, as we ran. I'm his partner now?? We hit another spring and we were sent into the air. We landed without me needing to use Burst.``It doesn't matter what obstacles they put in our way.`` Sonic held out his fist for a fistbump, and for some reason, I fistbumped him. Why am I doing this?? ``We'll blow through everything they throw at us!`` Sonic continued. Before I could question anything, the two of us sped off, as fast as both of us combined. 

This is strange. This doesn't compute. I began thinking of reasons why we were going so fast. Was it because we weren't trying to beat eachother in a race? Were we synchronizing? We ran through robots, destroying them just by us running into them. We began running up the a ramp, to the pyramid. 

``Yeah! That's how it's done!`` I looked at Sonic. He seemed to happy. So content with running straight into danger with a seemingly complete stranger. I will never understand him. ``We've got unstoppable speed and timing!`` I focused on the road ahead. ``We just have to keep this up!`` I remained silent as we blew through the factory's defences. We reached the end of the ramp, and fell into the pyramid. Amy spoke from the radio. ``You should be able to get into the factory through there. Stay alert!`` She warned us. Lasers appeared, as we avoided them. ``Heh. This should be fun.`` Sonic mused to himself. 

We landed and immediately we destroyed the Badniks in our way. ``So they're building weapons here, huh? Making everyone work like robots. It'll be Eggman's turn to get pushed around when I get a hold of him.`` "It will also be Eggman's turn to suffer like I have, when I get to him." I thought to myself as we landed on what looked to be a massive gear. I used my flamethrower to destroy the Badniks scattered on the gear. Another gear lowered, and we hopped onto it, then on another, then onto the next platform, where many Badniks waited. We spin dashed past them, and jumped over a wall. I grabbed Sonic, using Burst to get to another oversized gear. I destroyed more Badniks as we went. 

``You know, you're pretty handy with ranged weapons.`` Sonic complimented, to which I just shrugged. I wasn't falling for another verbal trap, even if Sonic doesn't know it's me. We continued running and destroyed more Badniks. We jumped over a fence, and fell into another part of the pyramid. ``That was a cake-walk!`` Sonic spoke. ``I don't know why I was even worried.`` Amy sighed. We landed and we continued on into the Pyramid.


	7. His Plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I originally had it all written out, all until this point. Now I have 12 kudos, and need to write dozens of chapters. I guess it's time to just start uploading whenever I have them ready. Which includes this one. Enjoy.

We were able to destroy the factory, and thankfully, before Sonic could have a chance to speak to me, someone attacked Mystic Jungle, and Sonic had to go stop them. I spent the free time that I had, upgrading myself. I was able to create jet boots, but they couldn't fly very far. About 5 seconds of flight, before it would break. I was able to add some other minor features as well. This would have to do for now. There really isn't any scientists here to perfect my armor and weapons, but it was optimal enough. 

I walked to my bed, and laid in it, closing my eyes, enjoying the peace and silence. I began to slowly fall asleep. At first, I had been afraid of sleeping, for fear I would wake up back at the lab. But I knew that if I didn't, then the war would likely be lost. I just had to suck it up, and return. Maybe I would be able to find out something so I could tell the others. 

* * *

I turned on again, before looking at my charge. 100%. Optimal. I exited my capsule, and looked around. Nobody was around. Good. I began to make my way to control room. There were no incidents resulting in me having to fight. 

I reached the control room, and immediately walked over to the main computer, and began typing something in, and searching for any plans. Soon, I found what I was looking for. The newest plan. I accessed it, and began reading through it.

"This newest plan is going to finally rid me of those annoying rats, once and for all! You see, I have come up with a plan that will throw them in a loop, figuratively and literally. I'm going to send the majority of my robots to different places, and leave Metropolis almost vulnerable. Then I will have Infinite stay here, and ambush the rebels when they attack! It's genius, really. My genius scares even myself, sometimes." 

I stared at the computer screen, analyzing the data. I took a picture of the computer, on that exact page, before back to the charging chamber. I stepped into my charging capsule, still deep in thought. He had several questions running through his head, but one question needed an answer the most. How would he warn them? He went back into sleep mode, with these thoughts flooding his memory bank.


	8. Respect.

``Eggman's army has broken through! They're in the city! We need to get those people out of here!`` Amy exclaimed. ``Wait, what?`` Sonic said. ``Who can we send? Sonic and Silver need time to heal.`` Knuckles asked. ``Wh- No I don't, I'm perfectly fine!`` Sonic countered. ``You just fought Infinite, you need to rest.`` Knuckles told Sonic. ``Hrmph.`` Sonic grumbled to himself. ``We've engaged enemy forces at Seaside Hill. We can't spare anyone!`` Espio said. ``This is 8th Unit! We're pinned down under heavy enemy fire!`` A soldier exclaimed. 

``Man, looks like I've got no choice. Okay, rookie, I've got a tough one for you. I need you to head back to the city and save those civillians!`` Knuckles ordered. I looked to Sonic and nodded, to which he nodded back. ``Stay safe, partner.`` Sonic said, as I exited the Freedom Fighters HQ. 

* * *

[New Objective: Save The Civilians.]

I ran into the city as I heard people over the radio. ``I need a status update on the people who couldn't evacuate in time!`` Amy said as I ran up a ramp, into a building. I jumped out of the building, and flew onto the roof. ``Espio here. We're engaging enemy forces, and can't search for civilians right now!`` Espio reported. I destroyed robots and jumped off the roof onto the road. ``The fighting is too fierce for us to help out as well!`` A soldier yelled. I destroyed more and more robots. ``Sounds like you're our only hope, Rookie. The rescue is in your hands!`` Knuckles encouraged me, as I ran straight into an army of robots, firing my flamethrower. 

I jumped over a cliff/wall, and spin dashed into several robots. I ran up a ramp, and jumped off, seeing a huge Badnik wrecking the city. I would have to deal with that when I save the civilians. I landed on the other side, activating my flamethrower. ``Those are Death Egg Robots! They're being mass-produced now!?`` Silver exclaimed. I jumped off a cliff, and in the middle of a circle of robots, using my flamethrower to destroy them. ``Uh oh, this ain't good. Might be too much for the rookie to handle.`` Vector said. Too much? I can handle anything and everything! Just because I'm the new guy, doesn't mean I'm not experienced! Give me a little more credit! ``Still, we can't just ignore them. You got this, right, rookie?`` Knuckles asked. I remained silent as I destroyed robots, letting my anger fuel me. Why is everyone doubting me? I'll show them all that I can handle everything! I'll just show them what I'm made of.

I destroyed more robots, as I jumped over a wall, and ran through a loop-dee-loop. ``Nice work! A fine display of skill.`` Espio complimented. Was he talking about me? I flew over another wall. ``Wow, you really showed them who's boss!`` Charmy chirped in. ``Come on, how am I gonna top that?`` Vector groaned. I continued flying. I landed as a soldier spoke. ``We've broken through enemy lines! The rescue is underway.`` The soldier reported. ``We secured an escape route, so there is a safe way out.`` Espio informed. ``Thanks to the rookie, things are turning around! Let's keep this momentum going!`` Knuckles cheered. That should show everyone that I'm not one to mess with. 

I continued running, activating my flamethrower again. I destroyed many more robots, spin dashing a few of them. I ran down the ramp, at sonic speed, jumping onto another part of the road, then another, destroying robots as I went. I jumped and flew as someone else spoke. ``Update from HQ! The enemy's on the run!`` Knuckles gave the good news. I landed on a rail and began grinding them. ``Mission complete! Well done, everyone!`` Espio congratulated everyone. I jumped off the railing, as I continued running. I destroyed the last few robots, and continued running. 

* * *

I entered the base, and Knuckles walked up to me. ``That was impressive, but we still have a lot to do!`` Knuckles said. ``Great job! I knew you could do it if you believed in yourself!`` Sonic also congratulated me. This was strange, how I was once attacked on the spot by everyone, and now they're all congratulating me and thanking me. This was certainly new for me. ``Nice moves, but if you hog all the glory, how am I going to look good?`` Vector asked. I nodded, walking back to my room. On the outside, I put on a calm facade. On the inside, I think| you all know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mission Complete. +Respect. If you guys don't get the reference, play GTA.
> 
> I never thought I would have so many people like my first fanfiction posted. Thank you guys so much.


	9. Water Slide Of Doom. (Also, Tails Is Here.)

I finished working my weapons, so now instead of just flamethrowers, I could also shoot lasers just like I used to. I heard someone over the radio as I continued working on other things. ``The system is picking up a couple of strange readings. They're coming from the laboratory, the one where Sonic fought Infinite.`` Rouge informed. ``It's probably another of Eggman's robots.`` Silver countered. ``Life readings, two of them. Definitely not robots.`` Rouge countered back. ``Hey rookie, go to the lab and check it out!`` Knuckles asked. I got my things ready, and I exited HQ. 

* * *

[New Objective: Investigate Life-forms.]

I ran into the jungle, scanning the area. Sure enough, there was two living life-forms. ``We've picked up the two life readings near the lab up ahead.`` Amy informed. ``If they aren't robots, what are they?`` Knuckles questioned, as I entered a cave-like system. ``If they're enemies, taking them both on might be a big ask for the rookie.``Silver replied. Nonsense. I can handle anything and everything. You'll see. I ran out of the cave, through a waterfall. Thankfully my armor and gadgets were waterproof. 

I slid down a long slide, with about four Motobugs, two on each side of me. I shoved one against another, one of the Motobugs getting destroyed instantly. Three more Motobugs came barreling down the slide after me. ``Watch out! The current is pretty strong!`` Amy warned. I already got that. ``This place is enough to make anyone dizzy.`` Amy said, as I continued slamming into Motobugs, causing them to get shoved into another Motobug, and breaking. ``It might be better just to go with the flow.`` Amy advised. I continued sliding down, unable to control my movements. I was wrong. I couldn't handle 'everything'. Not when I couldn't control my movements. I hated everything about water. Water needs to be annihilated after this is over. I reached the end of the slide, and flew the rest of the way to land. 

``They sure went through a lot of trouble to make this lab hard to find.`` Amy said. Infinite. ``They must be doing experiments they don't want people to know about.``Knuckles theorized. Infinite. I flew over robots, and over the cliff, landing on it. I spin attacked the robots ahead of me, and continued running. I ran off the cliff again, jumping high into the air. 

``Well look at you, rookie. Having fun in the water?`` Knuckles joked, as I fell onto another slide. NO. NO I'M NOT. ``What? Jealous you can't play on the slide, Knuckles?`` Amy countered. I fell off the slide, but I landed in another one. I hate slides. ``This is no time to lose focus, that's all! Uh, be sure to give it all you got, rookie!`` Knuckles nervously retorted. What's the matter? Nervous? Try almost falling off a slide, hundreds of feet in the air, without being able to control yourself! I reached the end of the slide, thankfully, and I began flying. ``Reinforcements will arrive soon, so meet up with them.`` Amy informed. 

I landed in front of the lab, and walked towards it. That was annoying. I saw a red glimmer in front of me, and I approached it. It was a Phantom Ruby prototype. I grabbed the ruby, scanning it. It stopped glowing after a few seconds. I heard footsteps running towards me, and I saw a small blue hedgehog running towards me, waving up at the sky. It was Sonic from another dimension. I recognized that small, mute hedgehog anywhere. I looked up to see Tails. ``Sonic!!`` Tails landed, hugging me. I froze. I think I crashed, because I paused, and was unable to function properly. I snapped out of it, however, and shook my head, pointing at my quills. I had known they were shorter, as I had compared mine to Sonic's, just so we wouldn't get mixed up. ``You aren't Sonic?`` Tails asked, suddenly filled with sorrow. I held up a finger, and made a gesture for the two of them to follow me, so we headed back to the base together. 

* * *

We walked into the HQ and Tails flew in front of me and Classic. ``Sonic!`` Tails yelled, flying over to hug Sonic. ``Tails!`` Sonic yelled back, hugging the two-tailed fox. ``I was sooo worried! I thought you were...`` Gay. ``You worry too much. Look, I'm perfectly fine!`` Sonic reassured Tails. Sonic turned to his younger version. ``It's been generations since I've seen you! You OK?`` Sonic asked the small hedgehog, which replied with a thumbs up. ``The good news is, you're safe!`` Tails told Sonic. ``The bad news is Eggman said he had some plan that would destroy us all in three days.`` Tails informed the Freedom Fighters. Three days? A lot longer then I previously expected, but okay. ``Three days, huh? A lot can happen in that time!`` Sonic said, reading my mind. Not literally, of course. Unless...

I walked back to my room, closing the door behind me. Instead of working on my armor and weapons or anything, I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep rather quickly. Sonic was right about water after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's safe to say that Metal Sonic hates water as much as the regular Sonic does. Who would've thought?


	10. Close Call.

I turned on to find that I was once again in the charging capsule. I exited, and looked around, before exiting the room. I began to walk to the control room, before I overheard someone in the room next to me. ``This backup plan is even better than my first plan! We just wait three days, and then create a sun, big enough to destroy the planet! And it will only effect them!`` The man, my creator, began laughing. ``What about the spy? Will they die along with them?``A second voice asked, Cubot. ``No. It will be mercy for them to die at the hands of the sun. In fact, they will never see the sun ever again!`` My creator began laughing again. 

Was Rouge in danger? No, she definitely was. This was just another thing to add to the list of things to warn the Freedom Fighters about. I began backing away, accidentally tripping on the trash can. All noise stopped when they heard the crash, and I began running back where I came from. I entered the capsule, and powered myself down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but interesting. The next one will be soon, and hopefully longer.


	11. Oh no.

I woke up to Knuckles suddenly calling everyone to the meeting room. ``Listen up! We just got word that Eggman's forces are undermanned at his headquarters in Metropolis!`` Knuckles informed everyone. ``They're probably staging somewhere else as part of Eggman's plan. This could be our only chance to take the city.`` Espio replied. ``Exactly! That's why we're focusing on a full frontal assault on Metropolis! I'm calling it, "Operation Big Wave"!`` Knuckles stated, smugly. At this point I began to intervene, trying to tell them that it was a trap. Unfortunately, my vocal cords refused to work, and they were too excited to finally beat the doctor to notice.

``Who cares what it's called? What's important is to have a well thought out strategy.`` Silver interjected. ``I thought up this strategy in about a minute and a half. We're going in hard and fast and we're not going to stop til Eggman's army is destroyed. Sonic is busy fighting Shadow, but the rest of us can do this! We've got the strength and the spirit to win. There's no finer group that I'd want to fight with.`` Knuckles said. 

My ears lowered, as I tried to sign to them. ``Ha! Great speech! Let's give Eggman an old-fashioned beat down!`` Vector replied. ``They have more in sheer numbers, so the idea of a quick, focused attack isn't bad.`` Tails said. ``We also have Sonic-- I mean, the other Sonic-- so I have no doubt we can do this!`` Tails added. ``Also, if we can destroy the Phantom Ruby, we should be able to send the other Sonic home! At least I hope so... this is all new territory for me...`` Tails explained. ``Okay, let's head straight for Eggman's HQ! Time to save the world, people!`` Knuckles exclaimed. 

It wasn't until now that one of them noticed my frantic sign language. ``What's the matter, rookie?`` Knuckles questioned. YES! FINALLY! ``I think the rookie's afraid.`` Vector said. Wait, what? No, I'm not afraid, I'm just not an idiot! It's a trap! ``He's saying that he thinks it's a trap.`` Tails translated for me. My respect for the fox had grown.

``Well. It certainly seems like it. But Eggman's plan will start in three days. We don't have time to pass up this opportunity.`` Knuckles explained, and my ears lowered again. This was suicide. ``Don't worry, buddy. If anything happens, we'll pull through it!`` Tails reassured me. Tails was technically correct. Everytime the odds were not in their favor, they always come up on top. 

``Alright, if everyone else is ready, we got a world to save!`` Knuckles encouraged, and everyone cheered. So much for trying to save them. I began mentally planning what to do for if and when the Freedom Fighters die. Hide out in a forest, and hope they don't find me? That would work for my organic form, but what about my old body? Remain obediant until I can finally kill the doctor? No, Infinite would be there. Maybe just spending the rest of my days as just his loyal servant would keep me alive. 

I turned my head to Tails, and began signing to him. If I'm going to stay hidden for the rest of my life, I might as well ask Tails to fix my jets the rest of the way. ``Oh, your jet shoes are damaged? Don't worry, I can fix it no problem!`` Tails said, as he got to work on my jet shoes. I watched and learned as he fixed them. After a few minutes, he finished and gave them back. ``Done! Your shoes are| ready!`` Tails said. I nodded as a mute thanks, and walked out of the room.


	12. Operation Big Wave.

[New Main Objective: Defeat Doctor Ivo Robotnik.]

I flew into the city, landing on the ground. I was now able to fly for as long as I wanted, but though I enjoyed flying around, free, I also enjoyed running around. ``Alright! Time for Operation Big Wave! We'll surge forward and sweep the enemy away!`` Knuckles exclaimed in excitement as I ran, destroying robots. I began flying when I heard a familiar voice, which I had grown to despise. ``How absurd! What can that rabble do with an all-out attack? I'll smash them to smithereens!`` A voice, none other then Doctor Robotnik, yelled. The doctor? But- How- How did he connect to the intercom!? No, he hacked into it. That's how. That must be it.

I landed and began firing at Badniks with my lasers. I ran up a ramp, and jumped far and high. I was about to start my jet boots again, when I saw Infinite right besides me. ``Infinite! Activate the Phantom Ruby!`` Eggman ordered. Infinite flew in front of me, using the Phantom Ruby. ``Make them wish they'd never been born!`` Eggman yelled, cackling evilly as Infinite turned gravity upside down, sending me into the sky. 

``Stay calm! What you're seeing isn't real!`` Knuckles reassured me. I calmed down and activated my jet boots, flying to the nearest bridge, at the bottom, before landing. ``It's no use! Our troops are scattering in the confusion!`` A soldier yelled. I'm surprised Silver didn't say that. I jumped up, flying over lasers. ``This is bad! Our forces were all gathered together, and now they're plunged into chaos!`` Silver exclaimed. Just before I landed, a bigger version of Infinite destroyed the bridge. I flew quickly to avoid being attacked by the jackal. 

I flew into a building, and began running, destroying Badniks along the way. Suddenly, Infinite changed gravity back to normal, and I fell, but I landed on my feet. I fired at Badniks, destroying them. I exited the building, planning to fly again, when Infinite changed gravity side-ways. I fell, landing on a building. I flew onto yet another building, and began running up the building. 

``This is Eagle Squad! We're caught in enemy crossfire!`` A soldier called out. ``Snake Squad requesting reinforcements!`` Another soldier yelled. ``This is Fox Squad! We can't hold out much more!`` A third soldier yelled. I reached the top, and I jumped, beginning to fly. ``80% of our forces have been wiped out! And we've lost contact with the rest!`` Amy exclaimed. Infinite appeared again, changing gravity back to normal again, and I land on top of the roof. ``One flip of the Phantom Ruby switch and everything falls apart on us!`` Vector yelled. I jumped off the building. ``The rookie is our only hope now.`` Knuckles said. I'm their only hope? 

I landed on rails, and began grinding them. I reached the end of the railings, and I jumped, landing on another rail. ``Grr, we can't go on like this.`` Knuckles growled. ``As much as it pains me to say it, but the best we can do now is to live to fight another day.`` Espio replied. I reached the end of the railings, and landed on a platform. I destroyed Badniks, and then jumped off the platform, flying to another platform. ``Run for it!`` Charmy screamed. I flew over the platform, over all the robots. Why are there so many Badniks!? I landed, and continued running.

``Our Big Wave has washed out!`` Knuckles said, defeated. ``We haven't lost. Let's fall back and regroup!`` Silver reassured. I jumped over obstacles and continued running. 

* * *

I ran until I saw a figure. Thinking it was one of the Freedom Fighters, I began to slow to a stop. Then I realized it was Infinite. ``More ants to crush. I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge.`` Infinite mused to himself. I thought about sneaking past him, but then he noticed me. ``And as if to answer. the world sends me a Sonic copy.`` He turned to face me. Sonic copy? He didn't go there. I clenched my fists, but then Infinite "teleported" right beside me. ``Are you going to fight and die here? Or, run away in fear again?`` I didn't move. "Hey, don't be scared! This is your moment to shine!" I heard Sonic's voice in my head. What?? Me? Scared? Nonsense! "Keep going. Don't let your fear own you!" Sonic's voice continued echoing in my head. Even now, I can't seem to get Sonic out of my head, and he's not even here! Just shut up, my loathsome copy! I aimed at Infinite, preparing to shoot. ``Fine. I will teach you fear, then pain, and then... Well, at least the fear and pain will end.`` Infinite said. Okay. That's edgy. He's a wannabe edgelord. 

I ran around the area, thinking of a plan. ``You must be a straggler who got left behind.`` Infinite said. ``The strong will always vanquish the weak. You have only your own frailty to blame.`` He continued, as he send Phantom cubes after me. I escaped the Phantom Cubes, and he flew towards me, in which I jumped out of the way. He made Phantom Cubes raise up under my feet, but I escaped quickly. Rinse and repeat. Infinite noticeably grew angry, moving in to attack me, which I jumped out of the way. As soon as Infinite stopped himself from hitting the floor, I pulled a spin attack on him, knocking him back. 

He shot more Phantom Cubes after me, which I avoided. The Phantom Cubes followed me. I continued avoiding them, until they disappeared. He moved in to attack me, which I avoided. Phantom Cubes raised up again and again, to which I just avoided the attacks. He tried to attack me again, which I avoided again, which he actually did hit the floor. While he was distracted, I spin attacked him again. He fired Phantom Cubes at me, and I avoided them, which they continued to follow me. He tried to attack me, which I dodged. I spin attacked him once again.

He flew up. ``Well, well. It seems behind that fear is a spark of defiance.`` Infinite said. Why did everyone think I was afraid!? I'm NOT afraid! I'm not supposed to feel FEAR. I am Metal Sonic! The real Sonic! The true Sonic! And I am superior to any living lifeform in every way! Badniks appeared, walking towards the wall in front of them, as the Phantom Cubes around me began rising to the ceiling again. The robots were destroyed by the cubes. 

``And those eyes... I feel like we've met before.`` Infinite said, trying to remember where he saw me from. The Phantom Cubes disappeared, and more robots attacked. Infinite went in to attack, and I escaped again. I spin attacked him, and then spin attacked the robots, as Phantom Cubes followed me. I only continued attacking the Badniks, avoiding the Phantom Cubes as I went. The cubes disappear, and Infinite went in to attack again. I escaped, and spin attacked him once more. One last hit and he would surely lose. 

I attacked more robots, avoiding Phantom Cubes as I went. He tried to attack me again, and I spin attacked him one final time. ``You've put up quite a fight.. I underestimated just how desperately the feeble cling to life..`` Infinite uttered. Suddenly Infinite threw phantom orbs at me, which I rolled and jumped out of the name. He threw one last one at me, which I fell before it hit me, electricity filling my body. No! Not now! How is this even happening!? I glared up at Infinite, the Phantom Ruby prototype I had fell out of my pocket. ``I remember you.. You ran from me before. With that red echidna.... Curious.`` He spoke as the electricity stopped, and I grabbed the Phantom Ruby from the ground, standing up. Suddenly, everything went red, and cannons surrounded me. ``This will be goodbye..`` Infinite said, as he fired at me. I close my eyes and brace for impact. 

The ruby in my hand glowed, and reality went back to normal for a second, the cannon balls disappearing, and then reappeared behind me, exploding, which was barely far enough away to not hurt me. ``What? How is this possible..? It can't be.. How did you..?``Infinite scrambled for words, before firing again, which I jumped over the cannon balls. As I was in the air, Infinite ran towards me, kicking me against the wall. I held back a yell, from the pain. ``No matter. They have only two days left. Let them contemplate the inevitable until I end this once and for all..`` Infinite muttered, before flying away. 

* * *

I was laying in a bed as I listened to the others on the radio. ``Things were going well with Operation Big Wave, but then everything fizzled out when that Phantom Ruby kicked in. The rookie was right.`` Knuckles groaned. ``That fake Shadow was created using the Phantom Ruby's power, right? Even if it's a virtual reality projection, it's as strong as the real Shadow.`` Silver theorized. ``Rouge, have you found the intel I was looking for?`` Shadow asked. ``No, not yet. But I have reports that Eggman's database is located at the Chemical Plant.`` Rouge answered. ``If we check that out, we might find something there.`` Rouge then offered. ``That sounds like a promising lead. We have to figure out the secret behind Infinite's power and virtual reality. Tails, can you handle this?`` Sonic asked Tails. ``Got it. I'll take Sonic-- I mean, the other Sonic-- with me and head to the Chemical Plant.`` Tails said. The conversation on the radio stopped there, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	13. Author's Note.

Hey. Sorry I haven't been updating as of late. I have little to no idea of where to go from here. I'll keep going when I find something else to write about Metal Forces, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> If it's bad, I already warned you. If it's good, however, either give kudos or tell me in the comments so I'll know if I should post more chapters.
> 
> 1 Kudo = 1 more chapter.  
> 1 comment asking for another chapter = 1 more chapter.


End file.
